


Andy's Adventures 2: Amazonian Arousal

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Andy's Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunk Sex, Furry, Gangbang, Group Sex, Intersex, Intoxication, Multi, Orgy, Scent Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Andy's travels take him through a spill down a cliff and into the arms of a group of large, powerful hyena women sporting various genitalia with which to enjoy him.  After some coaxing and a powerfully-intoxicating drink, Andy finds himself more than willing to partake in their mating festival.
Series: Andy's Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423798
Kudos: 14





	Andy's Adventures 2: Amazonian Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> I really gave this one a once-over and removed some regrettable language that had been used previously, as well as just generally making the writing tighter. I hope you enjoy!

What a jam! Andy sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead, continuing his blind trek through the jungle proper. From the savanna to this, and without his map too! The poor boy was still washing the taste of cum out of his mouth from his last encounter, though the memories of his deep, peaceful post-sex snuggling with the mysterious panther girl were still fresh in his tingling heart.

"Kala," he repeated to himself softly with a smile, the warm memories leaving a lingering, dulcet tone to his voice. What a WOMAN. He was wondering if he could find her on MyFace when his idle meandering led him right off the face of a small cliff. Andy let out a yelp as he tripped and stumbled, winding up on his butt about ten feet down a fairly steep slope. His naked body was covered in small bits of dirt and leaves, which he quickly took caution to identify were not poisonous. 

The boy stood up, rubbing his supple butt, and looked around his new surroundings, looking for any signs of a way back up or around. Instead, his eyes fell onto a sharpened stick pointing directly at him. The boy gulped as he came face-to-face with several tall, muscular women armed to the teeth with spears and axes. They bore coarse, rough fur and faces like canines, as well as stylish mohawk-like black hair. Hyenas? Andy gave a nervous little chirp, his voice failing him, before trying to speak up.

"U-uh, hello! I'm An-" 

With a raucous laugh, the group of women descended on Andy like he was a birthday cake at an office party, each greedily grabbing a part of his soft, supple body and fondling it. Within a few confusing, terrifying seconds, Andy found himself being lifted and carried through the underbrush, crying out in confusion and possibly arousal. As they traveled, the unmistakable sound of music filled the air from somewhere nearby. Andy was planted firmly back on his feet and ushered, or rather skidded, along the ground until he was standing in front of a large party of amazons. (Andy's note: Amazons is a generalized term to describe matriarchal parties of large, powerful women. They do not, in fact, live near the Amazon.)

It was like a festival, Andy thought as he looked nervously around, fidgeting with his fingers as he realized that this was like a combination of dreams he had. Here he was, stark naked in front of strangers, and they just so happened to be big, busty, beautiful women. Every single one of them was taller, broader, and more muscular than he was. With a gulp, he noticed how they only wore stylish fur loincloths to cover themselves, letting their breasts hang free. Why would they wear loincloths if they had such protective fur, he wondered? That question was answered as one of the women put a hand on his shoulder and approached from the side, and he came face-to-face with a fat bulge pushing against the fabric.

"U-um, can, can I help you?" he asked, but his words fell on deaf ears. The woman pointed, and as he dragged his view along her direction it fell upon a single hyena woman sitting on a fancy throne made of polished wood and covered in furs and trinkets. The leader was smirking, her eyes half-lidded and calm. She beckoned him with one finger, and Andy approached. He could feel a hundred predatory eyes on him, and suddenly knew what it felt like to be a juicy steak on display. The leader, fully nude and with her pussy on display, was bigger and more muscular than all of them and spread her legs as he grew nearer. She pointed a clawed finger at him and the jerked it downward to her crotch. Andy stared, confused.

"I-I'm sorry, I think there's some confu-ah!" He gave a shrill cry as one of the burlier hyenas grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him to his knees. Andy's face was inches away from the leader's dripping, musky pussy and he began to stammer indecisively. But, the lovely scent, the way her lust dripped down those plump lips, and the cute tuft of black hair above the furry cunt, it was just a little too inviting for the boy. He gulped, giving one last look up to the leader's lusty, powerful gaze, and dove right in. Andy began to flick and drag his cute little tongue along the messy, drooling lips of the hyena's heat. He shuddered a bit as he felt wet hands upon his body, rubbing something slick and oily on his already-sensitive skin, but a rough furred paw on the back of his head kept him obediently licking. 

Andy could barely see as his face was stuffed into the leader's crotch, but the scent was intoxicating. She must have been incredibly aroused, from the way her lovely petals gave in so easily to his tongue, and the shivering that he felt run through the muscular thighs wrapped around his head. Andy's tongue was absolutely drooling with the hyena's juices, and when the hand on his head finally pulled him back, they were dripping from his mouth and chin as he gasped. He locked eyes with the leader and found her expression hadn't changed, still looming over him with that dominant gaze despite the trembling he'd felt in her legs. She was very intense, he thought as he was pulled to his feet, now flanked by several more hyenas than before. 

Andy gasped as he felt another wet pair of hands against his skin, rubbing some sort of oily mixture against his flesh until his lightly-tanned skin was glistening in the sunlight. He felt warm, despite the fact the liquid itself was cold, and some of the more sensitive spots of his body were starting to tingle. Andy wondered what that mixture could have been as his head began to swim, until one of the muscular hyenas grabbed his dick and balls in one hand and eagerly rubbed the oils into them. He yelped a bit, and that certainly caught the attention of the predators around him, whose eyes were now burning holes right through him as they hungrily rubbed their paws all over his little body. Another hyena, this one without a cock and wearing no loincloth to cover up her dripping pussy, pressed herself against Andy from the side. She was quite a bit taller than him and threatened to knock him over as she wrapped herself around him and brought a small clay bowl to his lips. Before Andy could protest, a furry hand grasped his butt from behind and began to eagerly rub the oils into his rear-end, causing him to gasp and giving the woman a chance to encourage him to drink the mixture.

Andy's thoughts began to cloud as he finished the drink, a sickeningly sweet mixture that tasted like honey and alcohol. It warmed him up from the inside and made him a little hazy, causing him to lose concentration on the events happening around him and become increasingly more aware of what was happening to his body. Every part of him was tingling softly, his cheeks were flushed with color, his eyes became half-lidded, and his mouth slowly spread into a smile. He was starting to get more ticklish and sensitive as the paws greedily rubbing his body became warmer, but the feeling passed and was replaced with something deeper. 

Every Hyena near him became more present, more intense, their scents thicker and heavier. He was now keenly aware of which ones had cocks and which ones hadn't simply from their smell. The thick, musky aroma of dick, ass, pussy, and need was filling his nostrils as his own body became more and more sensitive, drowning in the warm affection of his new friends. His cock, especially, was rock-hard and would jump and twitch whenever a hand grazed or touched it. Andy felt another paw grab his ass, kneading and groping it like he was a good piece of meat. He giggled softly and felt his body lean a bit more heavily on the girl to his side, the one bringing another bowl of that honey-drink to his lips.

Andy's ass was being greedily groped and massaged by somebody behind him, and as they pushed more oils against his skin it became needier. He slowly pushed his butt back against the hand, which rolled his soft flesh around in its palm for a while as the fingers became more and more curious. They explored his skin a little more every few seconds, claiming another inch and another inch before, finally, a thick thumb pressed against his cute little asshole. The greedy digit started to rub against his sensitive flesh in circles, pushing gently against his ass until it began to slip in. The oils made it easy for the finger as it pushed inside, Andy's hips slowly rocking back and forth against it.

As the young boy gulped down another mouthful of the sticky sweet drink, he let out a slow, drawn-out moan. His voice got higher and louder as he moaned, breathing deep between each one as the finger inside him became more confident and drove deeper and harder. The woman to his side dropped her bowl to the ground and leaned against him, cooing words and warmth into his ears in a language he didn't understand. Her words were gentle, soft, but dripping with lust as she made promises of the fun they would have tonight, and Andy began to see stars as another oiled paw slipped around his cock and slowly milked him dry all over the ground.

Breathing heavily and trembling, Andy realized he was now being entirely supported by the paws covering his body as they slowly leaned him back until he was floating. He was gently whisked away on a sea of warmth as his vision clouded, his ears filled with the gentle voice of the hyena woman and her promises, his nostrils filled with the smell of sex and need. Moments later he felt soft furs against his back, and shadows filled his vision as he was surrounded by the sources of that needy, musky scent. Andy felt something thick and heavy press against his cheek, pushing his soft skin around as it rubbed against him. He knew right away what it was, from the musky scent alone, and took it in one hand to stroke and massage. The boy cooed gently as he stroked the cock, opening his mouth to let it slowly slide inside. His taste buds lit up as the salty, fleshy flavor filled his mouth. He couldn't even touch his own fingers around the thick shaft, and it couldn't go more than a few inches into his mouth, but the slender boy did his best as he lavished affection all over this magnificent member.

A heavy shadow filled Andy's blurry vision as he felt something warm and furry straddle his hips. He blinked over and over, clearing up his sight a bit until he could make out the form of the hyena woman from earlier, still cooing her warm tones into his ears as she slowly sank down onto his cock. Andy shivered, letting out a soft and shaky moan that was gently hushed by the cock pushing deeper into his mouth. In his horny, intoxicated stupor, all Andy could do was suck the musky dick in his mouth, wrap his hands around the hyena woman's hips, and hold on for dear life as they used his body. The boy gave a shudder and began to moan with every thrust of the woman's hips, her plump ass slapping against his hips as she buried his cock inside herself over and over again. His sweet, shrill voice called out louder with every second, despite the thick meat in his mouth, and finally it was too much for him to take.

Andy's entire small, slender body began to quiver and tremble as he filled the hyena on top of him with every last drop of cum he had to offer. Her meaty, dripping pussy squeezed down on him and milked him for all he had, and as if they were perfectly in-sync, Andy's mouth was suddenly filled with the salty taste of thick, creamy cum. He gulped it down obediently, panting all the while, until the thick cock slipped out of his mouth and splattered the last few drops of cum onto his little button nose and rosy cheeks. He felt, with a twinge of melancholy, his own dick slide free of the warm hyena on top of him. She looked back over her shoulder as one of the other hyenas, sporting an embarrassingly-large package, approached with her tongue hanging out and a look of hunger in her eyes. They began to mate then and there, right on top of Andy as his orgasm slowly ebbed away.

Andy barely even had a chance to feel jealous before his eyes became fixated on the gorgeous woman above him, moaning and crying out in pleasure as she was ravished from behind. They fucked like animals on top of him, rough and carnal and deep, and soon another hyena approached overhead. Andy's eyes locked onto the fat, musky cock above him and he longed to suck on it, but to his dismay he watched as it pushed itself into the mouth of the woman above him. 

He gulped and watched, slack-jawed, as she took almost the entire thing with every thrust from both sides. His eyes trailed down the large shaft to the fat, swinging sack just inches from his face. Andy gulped again and leaned up onto his elbows, pressing his cute little nose into the woman's balls. He took a moment to inhale sweetly, his nostrils filling with the intoxicating scent of the hyena's thick musk, before opening his greedy little mouth and sucking on her ballsack as she fucked the other hyena's mouth.  
The dominant hyena loved this indeed, and she howled with pleasure as Andy lavished affection onto her sack. She reached down with a heavy paw and messed it up in the boy's hair, pulling him closer and shoving his face into her crotch. He couldn't even complain as the woman ground his mouth into her balls, and his nose into her taint. Andy's vision was filled with thick hyena ass, but his ears were keenly aware of the woman on top of him panting and moaning like a bitch in heat as she was fucked from both ends. Hot, sticky cum greeted his tongue as it spilled down the hyena's ballsack and he eagerly let it cover his tongue and lips. She was panting like a dog, a huge grin on her face, and finally her paw left Andy's hair and the woman slowly fell back onto her butt behind him. Andy let his head hit the makeshift bed with a sigh and started to catch his breath, before looking down at his crotch to notice how hard he still was. 

His head was swimming too much to make a judgment now, but even if he had been able to, any hope of rational thought was swept clean as the woman on top of him landed both of her paws on either side of his face with two heavy thuds. He looked up, locking eyes with the woman as she panted, tongue hanging out with a face of pure ecstasy. As they shared that gaze, Andy felt his cheeks flush full of color, the small flecks of saliva and cum from the hyena's tongue falling onto his own. The woman behind her gave a howl and picked up the pace before burying her dick inside all the way to the hilt, emptying her balls out inside the already-creamed pussy.

Andy gasped as he felt hot, sticky cum splatter against his sensitive crotch, the tonic and oils making even the softest drops of cum burn so pleasantly. He shuddered and looked down, past the thick thighs and furry legs of the woman on top of him, to see the other muscular amazon drop to her knees and slap her fat, messy cock against his own smaller one. The boy gulped hard as she eyeballed him from over her mate's shoulder, licking her chops as she pressed her thick uncut dick against his sensitive button. The oily flesh was slick and tingly, giving way easily as she slowly pushed inside, both of them relishing in the tension and release as her thick member pushed in to the base. Andy, sweating and panting, looked at the amazon and nodded. She didn't need his approval to start thrusting but, with a positive gesture, she indicated her appreciation before pounding his little ass full of her greedy cock.

The human boy was practically seeing stars, lights popping in his eyes as he was railed with pleasure. The woman on top of him, still panting from her own ebbing orgasms, took one look at his cute face and concocted a devious little plan. She turned, pivoting her body above his until her drooling cunt was hanging just inches from his needy little mouth. And her maw, from which a long and hungry tongue was freely hanging, lowered to wrap itself around his twitching cock.

Andy gasped as he came almost immediately, the pleasure from both ends proving too much for his sensitive, nubile little body to handle. The boy reached up and grasped onto the hyena's thick ass, holding on for dear life as his cute little hips bucked up into her greedy mouth to give her the cum she wanted. And his orgasm, already intense from the oils and drink, was only compounded by the meaty cock pounding against his prostate over and over again.

Andy could only muster a weak, trembling cry of pleasure as he shot sticky strands of cum all over the hyena's mouth and tongue, but she didn't stop or slow her affections. Instead, both of his lovers sped up, milking him for everything he had as a third muscular hyena approached overhead. It was the thick-cocked hunter from before, once again ready to feed the little human boy what he wanted. She put her large paws on top of his hands, grasping the amazon woman's thick butt tight around his little digits, and pushed her spit-slick cock inside of her. Andy watched with a determined kind of lust, strangely carnal and jealous in spite of himself, as the hyenas mated on top of him again. The woman's heavy nutsack swung inches from his face with every hard thrust, but the boy was too busy moaning and groaning to do anything but let his tongue hang out obediently. And, as she did before, the muscular hyena reached down and tangled her paw up in his hair, pushing the young boy's face full-on into her sweaty crotch to please her as she used the woman atop him.

In what could have been minutes or hours later, Andy was on his hands and knees, hungrily sucking on the cock of one of the hunters. She was leaning back against a fur-pelted barrel with a drink in her hand. The hunter hungrily gulped the tonic down, her free hand tangled up in Andy's hair as she helped guide his mouth along her thick, meaty shaft. Not that he needed the help in the first place; in fact, the only thing Andy might've needed help with was stopping. He lavished affection onto the hyena's cock, her heavy balls, and the salty cum that spilled from them as she gave a raspy chuckle of pleasure. 

The boy was so engrossed in her thick member that he did not notice the other muscular hyena approach from behind him until her tongue was roughly pushing inside of his ass. He moaned loudly into the cock against his lips, arching his back and giving a great angle of his ass for the girl to tongue-fuck. She did so happily, appreciating the taste and scent of his ass before she leaned back and licked her lips, growling with lust as she rose to her knees.

Andy gasped as the cock pushed deep inside of him, the slick juices making it fit easily. The woman behind him gave a loud, long moan that turned into an exclamation of pleasure, before slapping Andy's ass and sending his supple butt jiggling. He yelped, but it was more surprise than pain, and immediately following this the Amazon began to hump away at his tight little ass. Her hips slapped against his rump with loud, satisfying smacks that sent his erect cock bouncing up and down. His cute face slowly began to express more and more pleasure as he neared his peak already, his sensitive little body burning up from the medicinal treatment. 

Andy had always been a quick shot, but the supple massage and randy fucking were turning him into a sexy version of a bottle of lotion (Andy's Note: With each additional orgasm, the testes release fewer and fewer sperm. However, that night I noticed that my output never stopped or slowed, which I theorize was due to the Amazonian drinks I imbibed. I will have to return at a later date to check if this affected the Amazons as well, though I believe it did based on how much cum I swallowed.).

As Andy was finally able to break free of the cock in his face, looking around at the hazy camp, he noticed more and more powerful women gathering in a circle. Some of them fingering themselves, others openly stroking their cocks, and some too hot and bothered to wait and beginning to fuck each other instead. No matter where he looked, his mouth agape with cries of pleasure and ecstasy, he saw that all eyes were on him. Every single woman, regardless of their size or genitals, were going to have their turn with him.

It was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
